22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
K'Tali
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: '''K'Tali, Daughter of Krillka, House Bor'klaa '''CURRENT RANK: Lieutenant Commander CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: N/A SERVICE NUMBER: VN-510-079 SPECIES: Half-Klingon/Half-Betazoid GENDER/SEX: Female AGE: 21 DATE OF BIRTH: September 27, 2393 PLACE OF BIRTH: Qo'nos, Klingon System PARENTS: Krillka, Daughter of Khali (Mother); Ambassador Noran Pos (Father) SIBLINGS: Captain Koresh, Son of Doshek (half-brother, KDF I.K.S. B'TaveK) MARITAL STATUS: Single CHILDREN: None RELIGION: Traditional Klingon CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.83 meters '''WEIGHT: 82.46 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Black EYE COLOR: Black 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Medical School 'Qualifications' *Medical Doctor *Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Emergency Medical Training *Counselor Training *Surgical Training *Mok'bara chu'wl'Hey 'Languages' *Klingon *Federation Standard *Betazoid (conversational) *Trill (conversational) 'Aptitudes' A very dedicated individual, she takes the enthusiasm and focus on battle and turns it to her other pursuits. Her inherited empathic abilities give her an advantage when gauging the mental condition of others. She has also leveraged this ability to improve her ability at gauging injuries in others and was an expert in emergency medical care. She also has a natural talent at dealing with others, whether formally or in a more casual social setting. She was also well-trained in dealing with the complexities of hybrid biology. 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: Yes Academic Major: Medical Science Professional Major: Medicine Professional Minor: Diplomacy Class Year: 2407 Class Rank: 20/509 Reprimands: 0 Commendations: 3 Athletics: Mok'bara Activities: Debate Team 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *2403 Enrolled in Starfleet Academy *2407 Graduated from Starfleet Academy *2411 Graduated From Starfleet Medical Academy *2411 Commissioned as Lieutenant Junior Grade aboard USS Newcastle *2414 Promoted to Lieutenant *2415 Transferred to USS Sentinel as Chief Medical Officer *2416 Killed in Action against the Klingon Empire *2416 Awarded a posthumous promotion to Lieutenant Commander 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' 'Demerits and Reprimands' 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' K’Tali was the product of a brief affair during a conference between the Federation and the Klingon Empire during which her mother, Krilka of House Bor’klaa, a Klingon, and her father, Ambassador Noran Pos, a Betazoid, met and became briefly enamored with each other. The fling lasts no further than the end of the conference, but it was not long after that Krilka discovers she was pregnant. The origin of the baby girl was kept hidden, even from K’Tali, and she was raised as any other Klingon child would be: trained to fight and uphold Klingon culture. Although she would take part in the training, she was not as fierce as most of the other children. She was better at reading her opponents than most, but less fierce. Instead her talents seemed to lie in negotiating conflict, inspiring celebration, and patching up injuries so that a warrior would be able to return to the fight with most of his strength. As she grew older, her ability to feel the emotions of others grew stronger until it became nearly overwhelming. In a culture that craved combat and filled with aggression, she found herself occasionally lashing out aimlessly or nearly disabled from combinations of anger and pain around her. She felt as if she was losing her mind until her mother told her about her father. For the first time Krilka reached out to Noran to tell him that he had fathered a daughter; only 8 years later, she was the equivalent of a teenager with her Klingon genetics. Krilka and Noran made an agreement to send K’Tali to live with her father so that she would learn to deal with her empathic abilities. The change in culture was quite extreme for K’Tali, going from a culture where she was comparatively calm and reserved when not overwhelmed by the feelings of those around her to one where she was a bit of a brute took quite a lot of getting used to. The relationship between father and daughter was also strained at first, as neither had known the other existed just a month ago. Noran was experienced in difficult negotiations and had some experience with the Klingons and took his time, slowly letting her acclimate to life on Betazed as he encouraged her to continue practicing Mok’Bara. Just two years later, K’Tali was fully grown and had begun to take an interest in medicine, and with both her parents encouragement, she enlisted in Starfleet Academy. She was not the perfect student, enjoying parties as much as she did her studies, but that began to change when war broke between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. Now trapped on one side of her heritage, held hostage from the culture she grew up in, she began to distance herself from those thoughts, burying herself in study as well as celebration, apparently trying to ignore the reality. She carried her efforts well through the academy and her medical training. After graduating, she was assigned to the U.S.S. Newcastle. The ship didn’t spend much time on hostile fronts, and although she was more than competent, she was somewhat restless. Patching up minor injuries was not what she had entered Starfleet for and she began to ask for a new assignment she might be more suited to. It didn’t matter if it was a smaller ship, she just wanted to be where the action was… 'Hobbies and Interests' K'Tali holds great respect for Klingon traditions, especially traditional forms of combat. When possible, she takes time to practice both her hand-to-hand and weapon skills. She also thrives around other people, engaging others in conversation and other social activities easily. One of her key interests was hybrid species biology, studying up on whatever information she can find on cross-species offspring of sentient races. 'Notable Possessions' A bat'leth that has been in her family for six generations and a personal d'k tahg. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: Ambassador Noran Pos (Father) Blood Type: M-Negative Dates and results of tests and screenings: Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: 'Psychological Notes' 'EXTERNAL NOTES' Category:Characters Category:Lieutenant Commanders